The small town of Yerriwhite
by CarminaChan
Summary: Story about two, who would kick my ass for writing this. Raited M for a reason.
1. On a rainy day

"As you pass by me, I sigh silent  
You never see me behind the others  
But when you do, you will watch me  
Like you had never seen anything"

That night it rained straight down from the clouds. It rained hard, loud on the ground, making it soak hard. The clouds had finally found their way to a small town of Yerriwhite. As the rainclouds poured down to the town's little streets and wet the few people walking outside, a young man stood on the roof of the only bank of Yerriwhite. He stood tall against the rain, enjoying watching the town. His body showed through the wet clothing, jeans and white T-shirt. Muscular, tan body shivered in the cold wind. He had his eyes closed, lips not far apart, short, black hair soaking.

He thought about all the things he had experienced and the things that would happen in a few years. He was starting his last year in college, he had a fiancé and they were supposed to get married. He would get a job at the bank, as an employee to his own father. He was happy. Or at least he thought that the feeling he had for everything, was happiness. The only passion in his life was fighting with swords, an old skill, but still impressive. Swords had his heart completely; they were might, strong weapons with a bite of old times. He didn't care if he had a fiancé or a job already, he just wanted to train his body and mind, focus on his swords. And the only way he could do that was doing as other people wanted. And by other people, he meant his father who wanted him to grow to be something alike he himself was in his opinion; a perfect man.

A sound of car woke him up from his thoughts. He looked down, seeing a bus. He looked only a little while, not knowing that something, or in this case, someone, in the bus would change his whole world upside down. He looked as the bus turned, and finally stopped. Slide-doors opened, and a young man stepped out of the bus with a tiny bag. He looked at the other man, as he walked toward the buildings on the other side of the road. The man stopped his way in the middle of road, standing there.

"Zoro", a soft, quiet voice called.

"Coming", he muttered back and turned toward the voice. Zoro walked to his fiancé, who took his hand and started walking to the little door on the roof.

* * *

Raining. If something he hated, it was the rain. Every single drop made the ground less trustworthy, more slippery. And if he trusted something, it was the ground. Everything he did was feet safely on the ground. He watched outside from the window of a crappy bus that had taken him far away from the big city filled with life. He was miserable, felt humiliated sitting in that bus. He fell back to the memory of his dear, his girl, who had stayed and watched him as he left. She was the only important, happy thing in his life. There still were smaller things, but they could never beat her, his girl, with shocking blue, long hair and magical, big round eyes. She had waved a long time after the bus, he was sure of it. Although he had some bad feelings about leaving her behind, he believed in her loyalty. Even if there was this other guy, who was way classier than him.

Interrupting his thoughts he watched quickly his own clothes. His shirt was clean and suited him just fine. Jeans were blue and fit perfectly. He knew he wasn't classy, but he was clean and behaved well... At least when it came to girls. And older women. Men could burn in hell. That was his opinion.

He looked outside again, feeling a little betrayed. He cursed at himself and at the other people around him, who decided his life and especially what place was the best for him to live in. 'Shitheads', he thought.

The bus made its way to the small town of Yerriwhite. He hated it for the first time he even heard the name of that crappy son-of-a-bitch town. "Bunch of asslickers!" That was what he had said. All stores and bank and post-office and all of that crap stood in the middle of the town, they were the heart, including smaller houses. The bad vibes came from the idea of town being surrounded by fields.

He stepped out from the bus and took only one little bag. It held all of his stuff. He started walking his way to the motel-restaurant called Baratie, which was hosted by his uncle Zeff. As he made his way, something, or in this case, someone caught his eye; a guy standing on the bank, even though it rained hard. He looked at the other guy, while he light up a cigarette.

"Sanji, you idiot", familiar voice shouted from the door of Baratie. He tilted his head to see Zeff, who sat in a wheel-chair and glared at him furiously.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Heya bastard", Sanji shouted back, "Care to join me?"

"Get your sorry-ass inside", Zeff shouted and turned around, "I'll get you something to eat."

Sanji let his eyes wander back toward bank, but mysterious idiot, who had stupidly stood in the rain, was no longer in sight. Sanji continued his walk to the Baratie, breathing smoke deep into his lungs. He dropped his cigarette before entering inside.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

This is how the story starts. Short start, I know. But this was only made as an forewords, to be honest. I want to write it out for my head, since I have somewhat a clear imae about this story. But then again, it would be boring if it was too simple-minded, don't you agree?

So. Here it lays, the beginning of everything.

You can understand it in many ways.

Warning. This is going to be a pretty long story, even tought this is short beginning.

Enjoy the rest of the story.

/CarminaChan


	2. Walking in the streets

"With eyes you see, with lungs you breath

With heart you feel, with lips you heal

But without anyone to hold

It means nothing, it's freezing, it's cold"

There was this room. No furniture, no windows, no doors. It was colored black and white. No one could say, whether it was big and roomy or small and tiny, or if there even were floor or roof. It was just a room. Were there even any walls?

"Zoro?"

Opening his eyes, he saw the blue sky. Zoro was laying on the roof of the bank. He had his hands under his head, feet crossed. Zoro didn't react to the call of his name in any way. He knew that someone wanted him to do something he really didn't want to do. Silent sigh left his lips, as he continued laying and trying to relax. As always, it didn't work.

"Oh, here you are, darling!"

Zoro tilted his head back, just to see his fiancé. She was tall and pretty girl, with big round eyes and orange hair. She was also delicate. She was wearing top and mini shorts, her everyday clothing. Smiling, she raised her hand and waved it in a silly way.

"Is there any room for me too?"

"Sure."

Her name was Nami. She had the features of an angel, but a really fierce personality. And if there was something she loved, it was money. Zoro looked as she sat down next to him. She laid her hand to his forehead and ran it down his short hair. Zoro could smell her sweet perfume. He had bought it to her, because it smelled like oranges, which she loved just as much as money. Zoro really liked her, maybe even loved her, he wasn't too sure. Zoro closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"You really should study, it's only few weeks before college starts again."

"I know."

"Your father wants you to do the best, you know."

"I know."

She stopped talking. It was useless, they both knew it. Zoro was a man of few words, but Nami didn't care. She still liked him, or something alike. Zoro had promised to keep her good, and that was what he was going to do. Keep her good. Pay everything she ever wanted, he was going to give her the whole world. And more, if he had to. He liked her, maybe loved. And that was what she wanted.

"Are you going to keep on training?"

"Absolutely."

"You really shouldn't. You're in a great shape, you don't need to. You look good enough. Just focus on school."

"You know I won't stop."

"I do. But you should stop."

"I don't want to."

"I know, but -"

As she kept on speaking, Zoro locked his ears. He didn't want to hear. Training his mind and body and learning to master swords were his passion. He would never stop. He pictured himself training his way to perfection. He wouldn't stop until he knew and mastered everything what comes to swords.

"Nami and Zoro! Come down here, now!"

Nami stood up, but Zoro stayed. She glanced at him in a bad way.

"Come on, your father calls us."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Zoro stood up slowly, while Nami opened the door. Actually, it was a hatch, but he liked to call it door. It surely was his door to escape...

"Hurry up, you two!"

Nami went down, followed by Zoro. They walked through Zoro's own room, which led to the living room. They, Zoro, his father and his little brother, Tony lived at the bank. Basically, the bank was on street level and they lived on upper level, while the bank vaults were underneath. Zoro liked living there, because of the flat roof, which was a perfect place for him to relax. They had three bedrooms, a living room, kitchen and bathroom. The livingroom held the stairs down the bank.

"Ah, there you are! Nami, I need you to take care of Tony while I tutor Zoro at the bank."

"Of course. Have fun, you two!"

Zoro closed his eyes for a split-second, to see the room he had imagened. Black and white. Like his life. No colors, just stuff he had to do. That's how he would describe it.

"Come on now, Zoro."

"Yes, father."

* * *

As the Sex Pistols had a private rock consert in his lame room by the radio, Sanji dreamed about his future. Moving back to the big city, marrying his girl, and living happily day by day. Having some crappy job and lots of free time with Vivi. Money enough to keep her happy. Spending every day adoring her. Loving her gently.

"Get you lazy-ass down here, idiot!"

Sighing heavily he got up from his bed. Sanji looked at the image of himself in the mirror. The hair was okay as well the face. He changed his clothes on quickly, turned off the radio and sauntered out of his room. He walked to the stairs, ran them down and smiled at his uncle.

"Here I am, sir. How can I help you on this lovely day?"

"Our dishwasher broke down. So help yourself and get me some goddamn clean dishes."

"Shoud I run to the store, sir?"

"Shut your smartass mouth and get to work."

Sanji made his way to the sink and started washing up the dishes. He looked around the kitchen, where others were busy cooking .

"I can cook too, you know."

"Shut your trap and wash up. I don't need more cooks, I just need clean dishes."

"As you please."

Sanji watched waitresses coming and going, and Zeff shouting at others. It was a noisy place, the kitchen, but the restaurant itself wasn't. There were people talking, laughing and enjoying themselves. For a moment Sanji was happy; the reastaurant wasn't so different comparing to the ones at the big city. But to be clear, it was only for a moment.

Sanji didn't really miss anything else about the big city, but his girl and the huge masses of people. In Baratie, there were rooms next to the restaurant side, and a small bar underneath it. Upper level held small kitchen, livingroom, workroom, to bathrooms and two bedrooms. The bathrooms were located so that one was next to Zeff's room and the other one was next to Sanji's room. To Sanji, it was great to have his very own bathroom.

"Oh, heya Nami and little Tony. How are you today?"

"We are gonna go to the field and play catch!"

"Nice to hear. You want anything to eat?"

"Ice-cream!"

"Coming! Anything for Nami?"

"Well, I'd like to have some ice-cream too."

"Good, I'll get you some. Please, sit down."

Sanji overheard the conversation. He looked from the serving window to the restaurant. There stood a girl with orange hair and a little kid, who reminded him of the guy he saw earlier on the bank's roof . Sanji got curious, so he decided to leave the dishes for a while to sneak out of the kitchen to where Zeff was.

"I could go to look for someone who can fix the washing machine."

Zeff watched Sanji carefully for a moment. Before he got to say anything, Nami opened her mouth, while looking at Sanji curiously.

"I know someone who could help. You remember Franky, right?"

"Yes, I do", Zeff muttered, "He lives on that ranch by the river, am I right, Nami?"

"Yes."

"Well, Sanji, just go straight that way. It's a few miles away and there are no turns, just stay on that road."

"Got it."

Sanji made a little bow toward Nami and Tony, smiling.

"I guess I'll see you around."

And then he left the restaurant, lighting a cigarette.

* * *

Zoro yawned mouth wide open. He was finally free to train. He was on his way to a certain field, which his father owned but never needed. There he could work out with no one looking or anything. He enjoyed the silence, counted his breaths and started warming up. He ran around the field for several times, before doing push-ups. The he started jumping a rope, doing some tricks with it.

He loved to train his body. It was fun to be able to work out more and more every day, a few minutes longer. His body didn't complain at all anymore.

"Again I see you here."

Zoro stopped, and turned around. Smile found its way to his lips.

"Kuina."

"No weights today, huh?"

"I will. Later."

Kuina laughed. Zoro coldn't help but smile at her. She was that pretty next-door-girl, who actually didn't live in a next door. At least not in his. She lived on a ranch owned by her father, Koshiro. They had moved to Yerriwhite from Japan when she was a little girl. She had been Zoro's best friend from the very beginning. There was a time when Zoro thought she would be his wife, and they would live together in her father's ranch, but Zoro's father didn't approve of Kuina as his fiancé. He had said, that she wasn't snazzy enough. It actually didn't matter to Zoro, as long as she could still be his best friend. Kuina was the only one who trained with him and shared his passion.

"Wanna see who's faster?"

"I know I am."

"Afraid to lose?"

"Like hell."

They started to run. Kuina was on the lead, but Zoro wasn't so far behind. Both of them laughed, enjoying the run. Zoro passed her on second lap, as they were running around the field.

"Giving up already?"

"Like hell!"

Laughing, they started running faster and faster, neighter willing to stop.

"Zoro!"

Zoro turned his face to see Nami with Franky and someone who he didn't know. Kuina ran next to him and toether they stopped.

"Call it even?"

"Sounds reasonable enough."

"Zoro! Over here!"

They jogged together toward Nami, as she started nagging.

"Your father wants you to go home. He probably wants you to study."

"Hello Zoro! How many laps today?"

Zoro ignored Nami completely and concentrated his focus on Franky. He liked talking with Franky, as he also liked to work out. But still, it wasn't so much of a passion to Franky as it was to Zoro .

"Have you met Sanji yet?"

Nami finally got a piece of Zoro's attention. She looked a little pissed off, but Zoro couldn't care less at the moment.

"Not yet."

Zoro stretched his head towards the new guy.

"Zoro."

"Sanji."

They shaked hands.

* * *

There it was, right before Sanji, like his uncle had said; ranch. He wasn't sure if he should knock on the door or just rush in. He stood there, idly thinking for a while.

"Hello there. How can I help you?"

Sanji turned his head, seeing really muscular man standing next to him.

"Heya, I'm looking for Franky."

"Here standing. Who are you?"

"Sanji. My uncle Zeff needs help in Baratie, the dishwasher is broken."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll just grab my tools and get my ass over there."

Fanky turned and went to some kind of barn. Sanji waited patiently for him outside, looking up at the sky. Even though it had rained for a few days, today was sunny and nicely warm. He flinched, when he heard footsteps coming right behind him.

"Hey. Can I help you?"

Sanji turned to see a stunningly beautiful young woman with black, long hair and unusually dark brown eyes. She looked him, tilting her head a bit.

"Oh, hey. I'm just waiting for Franky, Baraties dishwasher broke."

"Oh, I see. Haven't seen you around here before, have I?"

"I just moved here to live with my uncle Zeff. I'm Sanji."

"So you're related to Zeff?"

"I am, doesn't it appear in our looks?"

She started laughing. Sanji gave her a soft smile.

"Oh, I'm Robin, byt the way."

"Nice to meet you."

Robin looked over Sanji, waiving. Again Sanji turned around, to see Franky coming out of the barn. Franky smiled happily on his way to them.

"So you have met. I'm gonna go now, Robin."

"I heard. You can't leave Zeff without help, right?"

"See you later."

Robin placed kiss on Franky's cheek. Franky started to walk, and Sanji followed him. Sanji took longer steps to get next to Franky.

"So, for how long have you stayed over at Baratie?"

"Just for a few days now."

"Mind if I ask a question? Where did you come from?"

"It's a city called Marine."

"Oh, you're from a big city, then?"

"Yes."

"I bet it feels weird to move somewhere like here, this is so small town."

"It does. I'm not staying for long tought, I have unfinished business at the city."

"I see. Why in the first place did you move here, exactly?"

"Politics. Never liked them."

Franky gave a laugh to the comment, while Sanji remembered the assholes of the Marine. He didn't like the way things had turned out, when they found out that he actually had someone special in Marine. So he got placed there, for from Vivi for a while. For her.

Fanky started to tell Sanji about the town. Sanji got some new information; there were also really big market and clothing boutique, a lots of boutiques actually, three more bars, store that sold animal stuff and a really big hospital, two motels, one hotel, four small restaurants and two beaches. And of course school buildings.

"This town is bigger than I tought."

Franky laughed deep from his lungs.

"That's really what everyone thinks. Different buidings are just all over this town, not in the centre."

"But wasn't it more logical if they were?"

"I guess. But it's just how this town rolls."

They walked in silent for the rest of the road. They had arrived to the centre of the town. Outside the Baratie they saw Tony and Nami, going to a small field. Sanji smiled while Tony threw the ball and Nami caught it. The were havin fun, as he could tell.

"Back, are we. Good. You're free to go, Sanji. Just don't get lost."

"Like I would."

"So, what's wrong with the dishwasher?"

Sanji left Franky and Zeff to wonder about the dishwasher, while he started walking to Nami and Toby. He was looking from side to side, smiling softly. He wanted back to his own home, that was for sure, but at the same time this small town made him a bit curious.

"Hey, you were Sanji, right?"

"Yeah, I am. And you were Nami?"

"I am."

Nami gave him a smile. Sanji smiled back, thinking that she was pretty good-looking and smelled good as well. The smell was familiar, was it a fruit or something...

"Wanna play with me?"

Tony looked at him with excited eyes.

"Sure, what are we playing?"

"Tag!"

Tony hit Sanji without hurting, and started to run. Sanji went after him, giving him a chanse to win. Tony giggled loudly, while running around a tree, ending up hiding behind Nami.

"Tag!"

Sanji tapped Nami's hand and ran away. Nami looked after him, turned and tapped Tony's head. They ran and tapped each other, both laughing. After time passed by, Sanji saw a boy looking at them with a big smile on his lips, a strawhat oh his head and a scar under his eye.

"Luffy!"

Toby noticed him too, and started to run toward him. Toby jumped at the guy, ending up hugging him. Nami jogged to them, smiling happily.

"When did you come back, Luffy? It's so nice to see you again!"

Luffy laughed, and Sanji made his mind and walked to others. He stopped next to Nami, looking curiously at the strawhatted guy.

"Just now. It was a fun trip!"

"I can only dream! How long are you planning to stay this time?"

"Long enought to see as you others go to school."

Nami smiled in a warm way to Luffy.

"Did you get me any gifts?"

Tony looked at Luffy with eyes getting bigger and brighter every second.

"I suppose I did. Where on earth did I put it..."

Luffy let Tony down and started searching his bag, which was laying on the ground. For a while he searched, until he gave a knife to Tony.

"Now, be careful with it. It's a personal gift, so keep it close and don't cut yourself with it."

"Awesome!"

Tony studied the knife in his hand with all his intrest.

"You're making him end up just like Zoro, only thinking about those sharp and useless things."

"Oi, Nami, they are not useless. And he's brother to Zoro, so he'll always be Tony's idol and he'll always be trying to impress him. Also, he has a place in his heart for weapons. His and Zoro's father is mad for guns, remember?"

"I know. What a family, all falling for dangerous stuff..."

Sanji listened half eared. He didn't actually care about what they were saying. Sanji focused to clare at the newer guy, Luffy.

"I guess you're dangerous then."

"Me? I'm harmless."

Sanji glanced at both of them. He saw something between them and he guessed they were close.

"So, you finally got the ring on your finger."

"Yes, it's happening."

"Zoro's lucky."

Nami blushed gently. Luffy turned his attention to Sanji, tilting his head and grinning like an idiot.

"Ne, you're new. My name's Luffy."

"I'm Sanji."

"Happy to meet. Where do you live?"

"Right now in Baratie. Zeff's my uncle."

"Oh? He has family?"

Sanji didn't answer, just smiled.

"He has. Although I bet he hopes that he hadn't. I'm pain in his ass, as he described."

Luffy gave him a loud laugh.

"I bet I can do better. I have eaten so many times his morning buffet empty that he won't let me stay over there anymore. But that's cool, I like living in my boat."

"You have a boat?"

"Yeah, it's actually Shanks's boat, but me and my brother work on that ship and we live there most of the time. You wanna see it some day?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan."

"Yosh. Oi, Nami, I'm gonna go see Usopp."

"Okay."

Before leaving, Luffy took Nami's hand and put a necklace on it. It had one small orange, and it was really simple, but Sanji had a feeling, that it was real gold. Luffy took his bag and turned around, leaving them standing there.

"Thanks!"

Nami yelled to his back. Luffy simply lift his arm and kept on walking. Sanji turned to look Toby, who still studied his new knife. Nami stepped next to Toby, showing her neclase, before putting it in her neck.

"It's like it's made to your neck."

"Aww, thanks Toby."

Toby smiled. He started to play with his new knife, and Nami started to nag at him about safety. Sanji let his toughts fly, straight to Marine, to Vivi. She had called the other day, talking about pretty much everything and everyone. Sanji was glad to hear about them, really glad. He was planning to leave as soon as he could, without even giving a tought of staying. He knew why he was there, it didn't matter. He was going back. Soon.

"Nami!"

Sanji turned his head to see an old man, coming out of the bank. He had pitch-black hair and serious face. He creeped Sanji out.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Zoro? He somehow just got past me and went somewhere."

"I can look for him, if you'd like."

"That woud be good, really good. He just doesn't seem to take this seriously. I know he is, but he doesn't seem like it..."

"I know. Don't worry, I'll find him. I think I have a clue where he is."

"Good, good, good... Tony! You're coming with me."

"Okay, dad."

The slightly creepy old man and Tony left holding hands. Sanji looked after them, seeing the little boy as a prisoner of his father. It wasn't his business, but still. It just wasn't right.

"Are you coming with me?"

Nami smiled at him. Sanji gave her the best smile he could and nodded. Nami started walking away from the town, toward the woods.

"Nami! Sanji! Wait for a sec!"

Franky ran toward them, puffing air heavily from his lungs.

"Geez, your uncle is one hell of a pain in the ass when he's in the mood."

"I know."

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Do as you please, we are after Zoro."

Franky laughed heartily at Nami's comment.

"So you're hunting for him? Were do you keep your knives?"

Nami just gave him a wink.

"I could come with you, it would be fun."

"Then come. He must be training, that's my best guess."

"You're right. I saw Kuina walking in that way. So I bet he's there too."

Nami looked mad for a few seconds.

"Kuina?"

"Yea, her. She walked this way for a few hours ago."

Nami's face became mad, and the reason was obvious.

"Oh."

They walked their way to the field, through the woods. Nami was on the lead, Franky just behind her. Sanji came last , daydreaming about Vivi.

"Zoro!"

Sanji looked at two, who were running around the field. Guy was on the lead, girl not far behind him. They stopped, first the guy, then the girl. Both watching Nami.

"Zoro! Over here!"

Both started jogging towards Nami. As they came closer, Nami opened her mouth.

"Your father wants you to go home. He probably wants you to study."

"Hello Zoro! How many laps today?"

No answer to Nami, Sanji thought. It woud be polite to answer, especially to a young woman.

"Have you met Sanji yet?"

Sanjis eyes stopped at Zoro's. He was sure that this guy was the one who stood in the rain.

"Not yet."

Sanji watched Zoro to stretch his hand toward him.

"Zoro."

"Sanji."

They shaked hands.

* * *

Okay, two down. Such a happy feeling.

This chapter was mostly about Sanji's getting to know the town-tour, but not long as I get my hands dirty. Most of the characters that I will use has been now introduced, I have saved some for later...

Please don't hate me for the next chapters, because I warn you, I'm gonna mess things up really good. Won't tell you how, the main pairing I have given. Others... I'm not responsible! I'm innocent! (...Right...)

I can tell you now, before starting to mess these things up, that I have thought about writing this up for a long time now, it has just grown inside my head...

So. Hope you'll like what's coming... 'till the next chapter!

CarminaChan


End file.
